What happened to Tyson?
by Kai's shadow
Summary: After Tyson beat Boris and BEAGA he relsed he was alone. Everything in his life started to change. Some good but some bad. Tyson soon finds out his life will be changed. Forever.
1. Default Chapter

What happened to Tyson?

_Discalmer:I do not own anything but the plot._

_Authers note:This is going to be my first Drama and Romance.This takes place a few months after G revolution. I change P.O.V. alot. Well I hope you like this.

* * *

_

Tyson's P.O.V.

For the first time in my life I feel alone. Ray, Max, and Kai went to train their teams. Kenny went to a computer camp with Emily. Daichi went home finally, and Hillary. I miss her so much. I wish I could tell her how I feel about her before she left. It's to late now. She moved with her family to the other side of Japan. I see her once in a ehile but not verry often. Sometimes I wish things would never change.

Ray's P.O.V.

I should have stayed with Tyson. He took Hillary's move bad. He got mad at himself and stoped eating. We talked to him and brought him back to his sences, but he still isn't the Tyson we knew. Max, Kai and ne are planing to vist him later.I hope he gets better.

Tyson's P.O.V.

My dad is coming over today. Grand pa and Hiro are picking him up at the airport. I'm making him a welcome home dinner. Before she left Hillary showed me how to cook. She is so awsome.

End of Tyson's P.O.V.

As Tyson was making dinner a emergence bulitin came up on the t.v.  
"Veiwers we are live at a bizzare car reck. A out of control car crashed into another car.  
Police say the car had no passengers, the car it ran into did. It had three passengers. One is coach Hiro. The other two were his father and his grandfather. All of them are at the city hospitle as we speak." the news reporter said.

Tyson droped a bowl he was holding and rushed out the door. He started running in the direction of the hospitle. He crossed a busy street without paying atentionand got hit by a car. Tyson lay motionless on the ground. The driver went outside their car and picked Tyson up andput him on the sidewalk. The driver called the hospitle. Soon an medical cars were there. They took the injured boy to the hospitle.

* * *

So can you message me if it's good. Thanks people. 


	2. chapter2

_Ok last time Tyson was gettingrushed to the hospitle. the rest of the gang isn't going to be in this story much. This is my first story that isn't baced on a oc. Tyson seemed to be the best blader for my story so I picked him._

_Disclamer:Why do we have to put this here it's just more typing for me. _

Max P.O.V.

Two days ago, Tyson got hit by a car. As soon as I heard I raced to the airport to go to Japan. When I got to the Hospitle I found Ray Kai, Hillary, Kenny and Daichi had beaten me there. I was glad to see them. It was hard to belive what happened to Tyson's fammily. Everyone in the world new about it. They sent hm gift and cards. The group were all sad even Kai. Hillary was the most hurt though.

Kai's P.O.V.

When I think of Tyson I think of some who is always there for his friends, and ready to help anyone an need, and in some ways I think he is strong, but now he is weak and fighting to surive. The doctors say he's ok and trhat he is just sleeping. At first I thought typical Tyson, but now I think he doesn't want to wake up. It's like he has given up on like. I know Tyson would never do that but he has changed alot since I last seen him. Tyson, the world is cheering for you to when this fight.

End of Kai's P.O.V.

While the gang was visting Tyson a nurse came in and said  
"Visting hours are over. Please leave the building.""Please let me stay. I love him! I need to tell him that when he wakes up." Hillary pleded.  
"I'm sorry miss, but rules are rules." She said"Come on Hillary. Tyson will fell better soon. You'll see."Max said .  
Hillary started crying as they left the building.

Tyson's dream.

Tyson was hanging on to the edge of the cliff. All his friends werewatching and waiting to see what would happen.  
"Help me!" he shouted.  
"Sorry Tyson, your on your own. We can't help you any more."Everyone said in union.  
Then he saw Hillary.  
"Hillary! Hillary, help me please help me.I love you!"Tyson yelled.  
"I hate you Tyson! I never want to see you again!" Hillary shouted back.  
"Noo!"Tyson yelled. then he fell.

End of dream

Tyson screamed. In a heart beat the medical staff was there. He was breathing heavely, but he was awake.  
"Tyson, calm down."the doctor said.  
"Where am I?" Tyson asked.  
"At the hospitle."The doctor said.  
Suddenly Tyson remebered the crash.  
Where is Hiro, My grandfather, and my dad?"Tyson asked with worry in his voice.  
The docter looked away from him and sighed.  
"Tyson the crash the other night killed them. there was nothing we could do."The docter said.  
"No! No! It was someones elses family or this is just a dream. They aren't gone. they're tricking me. You can come out now guys. You got your lagh please come out!"Tyson shouted.  
"Tyson they're gone there is nothing you can do to change that." The doctor said.  
Tyson started crying.  
"Your lying.They're not dead. They're not" Tyson cried.  
Then the docter left.


	3. chapter 3

_Wow! I wasn't expecting anyone to read this. Thanks alot for reviewing.. I'll try and update as much as I can._

_Disclamer:I don't own Beyblade really wish I did. Also in this chapter there is a Star Wars qoute. I don't own Star Wars. If I did I woluldn't be typing this.

* * *

_

The next day the gang walked to vist Tyson. Tyson looked sad and tired.

"Tyson! Your awake. I missed you so much."Hillary said with joy. Then she went over and hugged him.To everyonees surprise he pushed her to the ground.

"Tyson, why did you do that? You could have hurt Hllary."Max said.

"Leave me alone"Tyson said sounding alot like Kai.

"What's wrong Tyson?" Ray said.

"Don't you get I'm alone. First you all leave me. Then my family dyes. It's not fair."Tyson yelled.

"You were that hurt Tyson. I didn't know."Daichi said.

"Tyson I won't leave you. I promace."Hillary said. Tyson opened his eyes wider and looked at Hillary.

"Hillary are you serious?"Tyson asked.

"Yes I am."Hillary resoponded.

"I love you."Tyson said.

"I know."Hillary said. (athur: One of my favorite Star Wars moments)

Evryone in the room except for Tyson and Hillary left. The two were doing a long, romantic, kiss.

After the special moment the doctertold the group that Tyson could leave.

Outside the hospitle Tyson just thought of something.

"Where am I saposed to go."He asked

"You can live with me Tyson."Hillary replied.

"Or you can join the White Tiger X."Ray said.

"Everyone knows he rather join the All Stars."Max chiped in.

" To bad he's joining the Blit Street Boys."Kai said.

Tyson stared at all his friends. He knew Max, Ray, and Kai wanted him on their teams for two reasons. The first one was so they can make sure he's safe, and the second reason is so they can win the world chapionship.

"I would have to leave my home wouldn't I."Tyson said saddly.

"Well you can't live alone, Tyson"Ray replied.

"Then I guess I'll live with Hillary."Tyson said. He gave Hillary a warm smile. She smiled back.

Tyson went to his house and grabbed any items he might need. Two items were one of Hiro's favorite blades, and the second one was his grandpa's favorite sword. He walked to the grave yard where they were at. Tyson put the two items on the graves. He started to cry. Unknown to Tyson a sertain Russian blader was watching him.

Kai's pov

Tyson, don't do anything stupid while you're with Hillary. I just hope you know we're all here for you. I hope some day we can help you like you helped us so many times. Also you better not stop training or the Blit Street Boys will knock you out of the torniment in a heart beat. Till then Tyson. Get better.

end of Kai's pov.

Tyson found the gang and said bye to his friend who were still here Kai had left already.

"Why can't he just wait alittle while. I wanted to say bye to him. Also he forgot his hair gel. I'll have to send it to him."Tyson said.

"Well Tyson, this is it. We'll see you at the world chapionships."Ray said.

"Bye Tyson."Max said waving at him  
"Bye guys"Tyson said.

Kenny and Daichi left later that day.

When Tyson went to bed he saw a note it sayed,

_Tyson,  
If you get into any trouble just call me and the others. We'll be down as quick as we can. Also I lost my bottle of hair gel. If it isn't a problem can you find it a ship it to me. Rember not to eat all of Hillary's food. I think you might be there awhile. One last thing Don't Do Anything Stupid! Hope you'll get better and don't forget to train every day unless you want me to destroy you in the championship.  
- Kai._

'Same old Kai' Tyson thought. Then he went to sleep.

* * *

Well I'm not ending here. I have a couple other things to do. Please keep reading. 


End file.
